1. Technical Field The description relates to a stereo display system and in particular to an interactive stereo display system.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, as display technology advances, users have become more and more demanding on display quality, e.g., image resolution, color saturation, and so forth. In addition to high resolution and high color saturation, displays which are capable of displaying stereo images have been developed in order to satisfy the need of users to view realistic images. As current stereo display technology continues to advance, it is foreseeable that real-time interaction between the user and stereo images will become the trend of human-machine interaction in next generation.
Currently, an interactive stereo display device interacts with the user by capturing the three-dimensional (3D) spatial position of the user, so as to synchronize the user's position and the displayed image. According to the existing 3D interactive technology, image data are often obtained by video cameras and analyzed to obtain space data, which can ensure the quality of the image and accomplish the multi-touch function. However, due to the increase in the volume of the entire equipment, the conventional 3D interactive technology can be merely applied to systems with large size and volume. Besides, the viewing angle limitation of the video cameras results in the unlikelihood of obtaining the images within a range close to the video cameras, and thus the 3D interactive technology cannot be normally applied.
Another common interactive device requires the user to be equipped with additional devices to achieve interaction. For instance, the user may wear a pair of gloves with gyro meters for locating the users. In addition, 3D interaction can be achieved by utilizing infrared signals. Nonetheless, said technology is often subject to calibration of the devices once the devices are used. The additional devices also cause inconvenience to the users and are likely to be stolen when the devices are placed in public places.
Aside from the above, another common 3D interaction technology is directed to the use of optics sensors which can be integrated into displays during the manufacturing process without increasing the volume of the entire equipment. Besides, the optics sensors are embedded into the displays, such that the video cameras are no longer unable to detect images when approaching the displays. Thereby, the two-dimension (2D) touch actions on the display panels and the 3D touch actions above the display panels are indiscrete and smooth. Even so, the existing 3D interactive technology utilizing the optics sensors cannot achieve the multi-touch function.